The Poaceae (also called Gramineae or true grasses) family of monocotyledonous plants is the most economically important plant family in modern times, providing numerous human food crops, and also species useful for forage, building materials (bamboo, thatch) and biofuel production.
Some of these applications are limited in part at least, by the plant's architecture and productivity, including the amount of root biomass and above-ground biomass produced.
Poaceae plants with increased above-ground biomass would have a number of advantages, particularly for crops where above-ground parts of the plant are harvested, in biofuel crops, and in forage crops.
Poaceae plants with increased root biomass would potentially have a number of advantages including better anchorage, more efficient water uptake, more efficient nutrient uptake, and improved drought tolerance. A combination of these features may also result in improved yield, including grain and leaf biomass.
At present there is limited understanding of the genetic mechanisms controlling production of root and above-ground biomass in Poaceae plants.
It would therefore be beneficial to have available alternative methods for controlling root and above-ground biomass in Poaceae plants.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide methods and materials for altering the production of at least one of root biomass and above-ground biomass in Poaceae plants, and/or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.